Ronin Warriors: Snowdrifts
by Chibi Shadow Chaser
Summary: Sequel to Blizzard *Someone else can continue this story* *already taken by someone*


Ronin Warriors: Snowdrifts

DISCLAIMER: THE RONIN WARRIORS DO NOT BELONG TO ME; THEY BELONG TO NAGOYA AND SUNRISE. THIS IS ALSO A NON-PROFIT STORY.

Ryo awoke to sunlight streaming into the living room, trying to pour through the snow cracks. _I must have fallen asleep_, he thought. He assumed that it was the next day, based on the way the sunlight was coming in. Ryo looked over at the couch to where Mia was, but found that she wasn't there. "Mia!" he called out.

"Yes?" Mia popped her head out of a doorway, which led to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be awake," Ryo said, concerned for her health, espically since she nearly froze to death from yesterday.

"Don't worry. Sage healed me and I feel good as new," she reassured her friend.

"Morning Ryo," Cye said as he came down, tightening a robe. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Mia. "You shouldn't be up this early!" he exclaimed.

"I'm okay. Sage healed me," Mia told Cye.

"Then let me help you with breakfast," Cye offered.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'll go wake the others up," Ryo said. He pushed off the blankets and went up stairs with White Blaze at his heels.

Later that morning, the Ronins, Mia and Yuli were crowded around the television, watching Kento and Yuli dish it out on the Nintendo™ with Super Mario™. So far it was Yuli who was beating the pulp out of Kento.

"Hey! Not fair!" Kento cried when the Game Over screen appeared.

"I'm bored, I wanna do something else," Yuli said.

"What do you want to do?" Mia asked.

"I wanna play in the snow," the boy said.

"The winds seemed to have died down," Sage said.

"I guess you can go out, but only for 3 hours," Mia told the boy.

"Yippee!" Yuli cried. He raced to where the coats and boots and other winter gears were and quickly got dressed. The other Ronins followed more slowly, except for Cye. He was just as excited as Yuli.

"Hey, fish-boy! What's with you and snow?" Kento asked.

"I just have a legendary trait with snow," Cye answered cryptically.

"Uh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rowen worriedly said, as he caught the gleam in Cye's eyes, which was really unnatural.

"You guys go out, I'll be coming," Cye told them.

"Uh, okay, whatever you say…" Kento trailed off. The four Ronins and Yuli went out and Cye dashed to one of the back doors of the mansion and went out that way.

"This is going to be fun," Cye said and transformed into his sub-armor.

"Okay, what should we do?" Kento thought out loud.

"Dig an ice cavern!" Yuli cried.

"How about if we build an igloo?" Rowen suggested.

"Yeah!" Yuli said. Suddenly four grapefruit-sized snowballs slammed into their faces. Yuli was spared since he was behind a large snowdrift that was bigger than he was.

Ryo looked at Sage, Sage looked at Kento, Kento looked at Rowen, who looked at Ryo, and together they shouted, "Cye! You are dead!"

"Ha! Think you can defeat me, Cye the Master of Snowball Fights! Think again! I won over 100 matches and no one can ever beat me!" Cye's voice was heard all around.

"Let's split up! I'll take Yuli and Kento with me. Sage, you and Rowen look on the west side. We'll look on the east side," Ryo said. The Great Snowball Fight was about to begin. They spilt up and went their ways.

"Cye, where are you?" Rowen called out softly. He knew clearly that snow was part of the water element and Cye apparently for no reason turned psychotic.

"Right here," a voice said. A ball of white, cold stuff slammed into Rowen's face.

"You psycho! What do you think you're doing!" Rowen exploded as soon as he got the snow off his face and saw Cye standing there holding, with a sadistic grin on his face, a giant snowball in his hand, dressed in his sub-armor. Sage was in the background, apparently turned into a living snowman; snow covered up to his neck and just his hat-covered face was showing.

__

This is not going to be a good day, Rowen thought.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, this story is not finished. It's just a teaser sequel until I can find enough time to work on it, as soon as I finish Crazy Day Pt. 2 and some other stories that I write. So have sweet dreams about what is to happen to the four Ronins and Yuli… will they "survive" Cye's psychotic "link" with snow, or will they fall? E-mail me, if you want, and I'll try to determine some rough dates as to what stories will be released when. My e-mail address is: [x_winglover@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:x_winglover@hotmail.com



End file.
